A cable network sends downstream and upstream signals using various protocols, including Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) and EPON (Ethernet Passive Optical Network) Protocol over Coax (EPoC). For downstream channels, some of these protocols have selected to use multiple profiles to send broadcast signals over a physical coax network to accommodate for varying channel conditions. However, these profiles are defined for sending data and not for sending control signaling.
For example, DOCSIS 3.1 has selected 16 or more downstream profiles. In each of the profiles, some subcarriers are muted. It may follow that a muted subcarrier in one profile may not be muted in another profile. Every cable modem associated with a corresponding subscriber or customer must be able to receive the control signaling on a reliable basis.
However, a problem arises when signaling messages land on a muted subcarrier for a particular cable modem. In that case, for the same subcarrier, other cable modems may be able to decode the control signaling, but the cable modem having muted that subcarrier would not be able to decode the control signaling.
It would be advantageous to provide for a reliable method for delivering signaling messages.